


The Winter Sky

by Pokeluv101



Series: The Forest of Ash Series [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Prequel to "The Forest of Ash"One day, Licht discovers an injured man in the snow and rescues him. The man is actually the God of the Sky. Hyde pretends to be a human and spend time with Licht.





	The Winter Sky

Hyde tried to apply pressure onto the gash in his shoulder but it was difficult. He felt so weak that he could barely stand, let alone treat his wound. He would look over his shoulder occasionally to see if Tsubaki was still chasing him. Tsubaki and his followers had attacked him earlier. With the blinding blizzard, it was difficult to defend himself against so many people. He was able to escape though.

He cursed when his legs finally gave out and he fell into the snow. Hyde needed to rest but he knew that it was dangerous to do so. Tsubaki was likely close behind him. His hands tightened in the snow and his mind raced. He tried to think of what he could do to save himself but it seemed impossible. He didn't have enough power to summon his animal servants for help.

Suddenly, an angel appeared before him.

The man's white cloak billowed in the wind and they resembled dove wings. His dark hair stood out against the snow surrounding them. While his lips moved, Hyde couldn't hear what he said. He tore off a strip of his cloak and pressed it against Hyde's shoulder. Then he tried to help him stand but Hyde pushed his hands away. "The God of War is right behind me. Run or else you'll end up worse than me."

"An Olympian did this to you?" Licht's brows furrowed. He was walking home when he spotted blood staining the snow. He rushed to help the man. His determination only grew after he saw the condition he was in and learned why he was hurt. He wrapped the man's arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. "My home isn't far from here. I'll shelter you there."

"We can't see two feet in front of us! Tsubaki will find us soon so just run away on your own. I'll be fine." Hyde tried to reassure him. Either the man didn't hear him or ignored him because he dragged his heavy body forward. His strength was beyond a normal human's and Hyde was too weak to fight him. He decided to save his energy to fight Tsubaki if he found them.

Licht closed his eyes and listened for the song of chimes. He hanged bells in front of his house so he could always find his way home. Its song was soft and the hallowing wind almost drowned it out. But his connection to music pulled him towards it. He was also distinctly aware of the footsteps chasing him and he remembered the man telling him that the God of War was after them.

Finally, they reached his home and Licht struggled to open his door with a heavy weight on his shoulder. He shoved his door open and eased the man to the ground inside. Hyde wondered why he didn't have a fire in the cold house but he couldn't find his voice to ask him. After he hastily closed the door behind him, Licht ran to his mother's harp.

Licht ran his fingers over the strings and a soft light settled over the house. There were jars of fireflies around the room and they brightened in response to his song. Hyde was spell bounded by his talent. Once he finished playing, Licht stood. He took his blanket from his bed and placed it over Hyde. "We should be safe here. I placed a barrier around my house with that song."

"Barrier?" Hyde was able to catch his breath and speak with a little difficulty. He was an Olympian so he healed quickly. He looked around the room and the first thing he noticed was the wide array of instruments around the room. The house was a small, one room hut with barely enough room for two people yet Licht filled it with instruments.

Hyde stood up with some difficulty and walked to the fire pit. Most would have a pile of lumber but there was nothing he could use to sustain a flame. He tried to rub warmth into his arm. "It's freezing in here. We should get a fire going. I don't see anything we can use for kindling though. Why do you have so many expensive instruments here but nothing else?"

"My father was the God of Music." He told him and Hyde's eyes shot to him. He never met the God of Music but he was well known. Years ago, the god had fallen in love with a human and started a family with her. A relationship between a god and human wasn't uncommon but his father gave up his godhood to be with her. For that, the gods of Olympus began to shun the former God of Music.

"You're as rebellious as your father. The God of War was chasing me but you still rescued me. What if he was chasing me because he wanted to punish me for something?" Hyde pointed out.

"As if the Gods has a good reason for anything they do. They're selfish and cruel. I would love an opportunity to fight one of them and kill them." Licht handed him dry clothes. "Get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold. I didn't save you for you to die in my home. You can borrow these clothes and I have a lot of blankets for warmth."

Hyde guessed that pride was the reason Licht refused to pray for fire. After seeing the anger and bitterness in his blue eyes, Hyde also knew that it was best not to tell him who he truly was. It was a little ironic that the demigod had saved the thing he hated the most: an Olympian. "So, you're a demigod? I thought that it was strange how strong you were but it makes sense now."

"I'm not related to those bastards in Olympus. My father and I are something far more powerful than gods." Licht boasted and Hyde was intrigued by his words. He lifted his arms over his head and declared. "I am an angel."

"… An angel?" Hyde almost burst into laughter but he was able to hold himself back. Angels were a fairy tale that mothers would tell children. Yet Licht appeared so serious that he must've believed in them. He chuckled as he peeled off his wet clothes. "I thought you had wings the first time I saw you. I should've known you were an angel."

"Are you an angel as well?" Most people would make fun of him whenever he told them he was an angel so he was excited to meet someone who accepted that fact so quickly. He took a towel and draped it over his blonde hair. The smile Licht had almost convinced Hyde that he was a pure angel.

"I'm not an angel, just a normal human. My name's Hyde." He lied and gave him a false name. In reality, he was the Fifth Olympian: Lawless, God of the Sky.

* * *

"Don't touch that!" Licht screamed when Hyde toyed with his lyre. He took back the lyre and hanged it on the wall. He was debating if he should've agreed to let the man stay in his home. Hyde's wounds seemed to have healed already but he insisted that he needed to rest more. "How many times do I need to tell you that only angels may touch these instruments?"

"Hey, I'm close enough to one." Hyde plucked a string but the note was rough at best. He knew how to play but he couldn't compare to the natural talent of the God of Music. Then again, Licht was a demigod so he knew that his angelic song was all his own rather than something he inherited from his father. He listened to him play throughout the night and no one could deny he was talented.

Aside from his song, Licht had the foolish stubbornness of a human and the powers of a god, which was an interesting combination to him. Hyde was curious about the man that saved him and he wanted to know more about him. It was obvious that Licht hated the gods so he continued to pretend to be a human. He sat at the table and watched Licht polish a horn.

Licht took a lute and pulled the strap over his shoulder. He lightly nudged Hyde's shoulder and gestured for him to follow him. "I need to go into town to get more food and you're coming with me. I'm not going to leave you here alone with my fragile instruments. Your wounds stopped bleeding and you should be strong enough to walk. Take that basket with you too."

"Your wish is my command, Lichtan." Hyde grabbed the straw basket next to the door and walked after Licht. It wasn't often that he could spend time among humans. He knew the other gods of Olympus would laugh if they saw an Olympian following the orders of a demigod. With the basket, he followed Licht to the back of the house and the small garden he had there.

He took the basket from Hyde and then he slipped on his gloves. Licht knelt in the snow and brushed aside the snow so he could work the dirt. Even with Tsubaki's cold winter, he was able to grow certain vegetables like cabbages and carrots. He loosened the dirt and checked to see if the carrots were ready to harvest. He pulled one out and placed it in the basket.

"The soil still looks a little stiff. You'll be able to grow more vegetables if you pray to the God of Harvest, World End." Hyde suggested and he clicked his tongue in answer. He remembered that he refused to pray for fire so it was likely he wouldn't ask the gods for anything else. "If you can't use fire, how do you cook? You're not a bunny so you can't survive on carrots."

"I trade and sell the vegetables I grow in my garden for bread and preservatives. My family learned how to survive without the gods. It's been hard but I'm a strong angel." Pride hardened his voice and Hyde had to admire his tenacity. He grabbed the leafy grass to help him pull carrots. It gave way easier than he thought it would and Hyde fell backwards. Licht burst into laughter at the sight.

"Stupid Hyde, that's just tall grass. These are the carrots." Licht showed him the differences and pulled out a carrot. He lightly hit him with the vegetable before he threw it into the basket. Hyde went to help him again and he noticed that he was quite strong, able to pull out the carrots from the frozen ground easily. "Most humans knows the difference between grass and carrots."

Hyde tried to think of a lie quickly. "This is my first time harvesting. I might not look like it but I'm a wealthy noble. Usually, my servants will grow and make my food. Carrots looks the same as grass when it's in the ground."

"I've never met a noble before." Licht stood up after his basket was full. "But you should learn how to do things for yourself."

He was glad that Licht believed his lie. Despite that fact, Licht didn't ask for money or anything else. He saved his life and housed him even though he didn't have much himself. Hyde knew that someone like Licht was rare. He jumped to his feet and took the basket. "I'll carry this for you. A spoiled noble like me can do this much at least."

* * *

"Do you want to check this out, Lichtan?" Hyde skidded over the frozen pond. They were walking back from the town and the pond caught his attention. He thought it would be fun to ice skate despite the fact that he didn't have ice skates. He stood at the edge of the ice and held out his hand to him. "Will you dance on the ice with me?"

"You're going to break your neck, Stupid Hyde." He warned. The ice was thin yet Hyde's weight didn't break the ice. Licht hesitantly placed his hand in Hyde's and stepped onto the ice. His feet slipped slightly but Hyde helped him regained his balance. With a gentle tug, Hyde led him further into the pond. Gliding over the ice felt different from when he would usually ice skate.

It almost felt like there was a constant wind beneath his feet, keeping him from touching the ice.

"I've watched people ice skate but I've been so busy that I haven't been able to have fun like this. Especially after Tsubaki started this blasted winter. I have to clear one mess after the other." Hyde groaned and looked up at the sky. Licht followed his gaze but he couldn't find anything that would catch his attention.

"Do you hire people to shovel snow?" He asked but Hyde's answer was vague at best. They had been living together for a week. However, the man he saved was still a mystery to him. He claimed to be a nobleman but he didn't tell him much more. Licht didn't sense any evil in him so he let him stay. "Some days, the sky is clear enough for the sun to melt the snow. I like days like that."

The moment he said the words, a warm breeze cleared the clouds above them. Licht looked up and he could feel the sun on his face again. His attention was pulled away from the sky when Hyde hummed a familiar melody. They skated around the pond in time to the song. Hyde turned him in a circle and made Licht dizzy. He also made him laugh the entire time.

Licht let go of his hands to fix his chlamys that came loose while they were skating. He stepped on the wrong spot and the thin ice cracked beneath them. He stiffened and his eyes shot to Hyde. They were in the middle of the pond he knew moving would make the ice break further. He bit his lip and tried to think of how to move safely to land.

"Don't move." Licht ordered. "My flute is in my bag. I can make the ice stronger if I play it— Damn."

He took the bag off his shoulder but shifting that weight shattered the ice. One of his feet fell through the ice but Hyde saved him from submerging completely. He wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him to keep himself from falling into the water. The frigid cold bit into his leg even after he was able to pull his feet out of the water. "Can you reach my bag and grab my flute?"

Hyde held him tighter against him and felt him shivering. He could easily reach it if he used his powers to fly but then Licht would discover that he was a god. A cough shook Licht and Hyde knew he couldn't let him die. He lifted them over the ice enough that Licht wouldn't notice that he was flying. He helped him walk off the pond.

His leg felt frozen and it was difficult for him to walk. Licht slipped on the ice when they were nearing the bank and he fell into the snow. "Why did I let you talk me into skating on thin ice? It's a miracle you didn't fall through the ice while you dragged me here."

"You can kick me all you want later, Licht. We need to get you home and warm as soon as possible. You're freezing." Hyde lifted and carried him in his arms.

* * *

Licht woke up to find his home warm and dimly lit. He assumed that it was morning but the view outside his window was dark. He was confused and looked around the room for Hyde. His eyes fell onto the fire pit across the room where Hyde was cooking. Fire? That could only mean an Olympian had been in his home. Anger boiled in his chest and Licht's hands tightened around his blankets.

"Put out that damn fire!" Licht's scream was followed by a painful cough. He fought his fever and forced his heavy body out of his bed. He couldn't take more than a few steps before he collapsed again. Clumsily, he caught himself on the table as he sank to the ground. Food and dishes tumbled to the ground with him and clattered against the floor. Hyde rushed to him and helped him sit up.

"What are you doing out of bed, Lichtan? You caught a fever from the pond and you need to rest. I'm making chicken soup for you and it's almost finished. Go back to bed and wait for me." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Hyde tried to coax him back to bed but Licht pushed his hands away. He could see that there was more than his stubbornness behind his anger. His body was trembling in his arms. "Let me take care of you."

"How dare you invite an Olympian into my house? I told you that I don't want their help for anything! I would sooner die." Licht picked up the water jog and threw it into the fire pit. The fire didn't go out and that only made Licht angrier. It was as if the dancing flame was mocking him. "I hate every single one of them! Why would you pray for fire? If you were cold, get another blanket like I told you!"

"You must be the most delusional and stubborn person I know. I prayed for fire because you were going to die without enough warmth!" Hyde was glad that Licht hadn't realized that he was a god yet. He lifted Licht slowly and carried him back to his bed. Licht was too weak to resist Hyde when he set him down and tucked his blanket around him. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair.

"Licht, I know you hate the gods but I had to. You would've died if it wasn't for their fire. If it really upsets you, think of it this way; The gods weren't the ones that saved you. They just gave a fellow human the tools to help you. You can yell at me all you want but I'll do it again in a heartbeat." He said. Licht was oddly silent as Hyde caress his cheek. At least his laboured breathing told him that he was still alive.

"I'll finish that soup for you." Hyde squeezed his hand lightly. He thought that Licht would continue to be stubborn so he stood.

"… They wouldn't come five years ago." He muttered and weakly grabbed his sleeve. His fever made him more vulnerable. Hyde's hand on his cheek was comforting and he leaned into it more. "My parents were sick. Deathly sick. I brought them medicine and took care of them but nothing was working. That night was the first and only time I ever prayed to the gods. Even a tiny fire could help save them."

Hyde didn't know what to say. He could easily guess what happened and guilt clutched at his heart. Olympus was thrown into chaos for a short time after the God of Music, Licht's father, disappeared. None of the other gods could take over his duties at the time. They thought to make him an example by shunning the couple.

Hyde sat on the bed next to him. "Licht, I'm so sorry—"

Licht shook his head. "I knew none of them would come. All my life, I watched my mother pray for fire and each night it was pointless. I had to try though. My parents… I knew Olympus was angry but I never understood why. Father only fell in love. Every day, he told me he didn't regret his decision. Love isn't selfish. Our family wasn't a mistake. I wasn't a…"

"You're not a mistake or anything like that, Licht. You're an Angel of Music." He kissed the single tear that Licht couldn't hold back. Hyde wished he could give Licht the world but he didn't know if that would erase the pain he experienced. An idea came to him and he pressed a kiss onto Licht's palm. He could give him a whole new world that was full of happiness.

He could give him the sky. "Licht, would you like a pair of angel wings?"

"Wings?" Licht repeated. He was on the edge of sleep but he nodded. "I don't know how a human can create angel wings. If you do, it'll be the greatest gift I could ever receive."

* * *

"I'm going to the next town to buy something quickly. I should be back for lunch tomorrow." Hyde told Licht. He planned to hire an inventor to help him make angel wings for Licht and he wanted it to be a surprise for him. He was excited to give him his gift but waited for Licht to recover from his fever before he left. "Don't miss me too much."

"This just means I'll have one less mouth to feed." Licht tried to hide how sad he was to see him leave. He had become accustomed to his presence in his hut. He never realized that his home was so lonely after his parents died until Hyde started living with him. Even though he knew he was coming back, Licht frowned at the ground. "I guess most people would say 'have a safe journey' right now."

"Nothing can keep me from returning to an angel." He tousled his hair with a grin and then he left. Licht sat in front of the window and watched him walk away. He saw Hyde whistle briefly and two birds landed on his window sill. He didn't think it was strange because birds would visit his home often since Hyde started living with him. Hyde waved to him one last time and then he was gone.

He pulled his eyes away from the window and told himself to focus. He sat on the bed and picked up his chimes. Rust had grown on them after being in the snow and rain for so long. After growing up with little, he learned to take care of the few things he had. They were a memento of parents as well. He rang it softly and sang a healing song so the chime would repair itself.

There was a knock on the door and Licht wondered if Hyde forgot something for his journey. He rushed to open the door for him. He was both disappointed and happy to see that it was his friend, Mahiru. The deity smiled brightly and said, "It's great to see you again! I've been so busy with Ryusei's farm that I haven't been able to visit. But that let me bring a lot of food. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Licht nodded and let his friend into the house. While Mahiru was a god, they were close friends. He respected him and thought he was more of an angel than a deity. At first, he was distrustful of Mahiru but he proved to be a true friend.

Mahiru thanked him and walked into the tiny hut. The first thing he noticed was the burning fire. He was shocked. Licht had always been vocal about his disdain for the Olympians. He also knew that Licht's family had a complicated relationship with the gods. "You prayed for fire? They answered you too? This is great, Licht! Your life can be so much simpler now."

"Actually, Hyde was the one that prayed for fire. There's a lot we need to catch up on." Licht told him about Hyde and the night he had a fever. He didn't know he was smiling while he spoke but Mahiru noticed. He was happy his friend had someone he could rely on for help considering how stubborn Licht was. "He made me warm soup. It tasted terrible though."

"I wish I knew that you had a fever so I could've come to help you. At least you had Hyde to take care of you. I would like to meet him and thank him. I don't want to think about what would've happened if he wasn't there to pray for fire." Mahiru shivered slightly. He stared at the fire and mused, "If only humans could summon fire on their own. They wouldn't have to rely on fickle gods for one of the most essential things in life."

"I doubt any of the Olympians will ever gift fire to humans." Licht scoffed.

"That's it!" Mahiru jumped to his feet so quickly that he surprised both of them. "What if I go speak with the Olympians and ask them to give fire to humans?"

"I doubt simply asking would convince them to do anything." As optimistic as Mahiru was, he knew that Licht as right. He sighed and sat back down. "You're only the Deity of Noon so the Olympians might not give you an audience. Maybe you can ambush one in the streets. Then again, we don't know what the Olympians looks like."

"Each god has a unique appearance so most people can recognize them easily. You never bother to learn about the gods though. Only the Olympians have red eyes and—" The chimes in Licht's hands dropped to the ground and rang loudly.

"Does any of the Olympians have gold hair?" Licht asked and his voice.

"I think Lawless, the God of the Sky, fits that description. Licht, are you okay? Your face is really pale. Do you still feel weak from your fever?" Mahiru was worried about his friend but then Licht stood up.

"I'm fine. I know the truth now."

* * *

Hyde looked over the design Daedalus drew of angel wings. He flew back to Licht as quickly as he could to show him. He was excited to see his reactions. A part of him was also worried because he had decided to tell him the truth. He knew Licht hated gods but Hyde couldn't continue to lie to him. Hopefully, he would understand and accept him. No matter how Licht reacted, he would give him the wings.

When he was closer to his hut, Hyde landed on the ground and walked the rest of the way. He was prepared to tell Licht everything but he wanted to put it off for a few minutes. He imagined Licht's smile and he quickened his steps. It had been a long time since he found someone that made him so happy. As he got closer to their home, he could see Licht walking down the road.

"Angel Cakes!" He waved to him. He didn't respond immediately, which he found odd. Finally, Licht took a step towards him. Hyde could barely react fast enough to dodge the kick he aimed at him because he was so shocked. Licht was smiling and happy the day he left but there was no hint of either things when he faced him now. "What the hell, Lichtan?"

"You're damn lucky you're immortal and I can't kill you. I really want to." Anger and betrayal mixed in Licht's voice. "Hyde… The very first thing you told me was a fucking lie. This is why I hate Olympians like you, Lawless. God of the Sky? I should've figured it out sooner. You almost tricked me too."

"Wait, Lichtan. I'm so sorry," He grabbed his arm and rushed to apologize. He didn't know how he discovered the truth but he could feel his world falling around him. Licht shoved him away and took out his pan flute. A painful note echoed around them and Hyde winced as his ears rang. He covered his ears and sank to his knees.

Licht almost reached out to him when he saw him in pain. He steeled himself against that feeling and turned away from him. He marched back to his home, letting the distance grow between them. In the back of his mind, he remembered the day Mahiru told him he was a god. He was angry then. Now, with Hyde, he felt so many intense feelings. He was mad, hurt, and betrayed.

Most of all, he was heartbroken without knowing it.

He turned back to Hyde despite his better judgement. Licht's song faded and he was able to stand. Their eyes met and held until Licht turned away from him. "Don't bother following me, Shitty Olympian. I won't be tricked by you again."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Hyde said but Licht was too far to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was first outlining The Forest of Ash, I wanted to have a prologue chapter that touched on Licht and Hyde's time together before he knew he was a god and Mahiru deciding to steal fire. I decided against it because it didn't have much KuroMahi (The Forest of Ash is a KuroMahi centered fanfic).


End file.
